minecraftanimationfandomcom-20200213-history
List of commonly used Minecraft animation programs and their foremost users
This is a list of: *the 3D animation software most commonly employed in the production of Minecraft animated films *the foremost filmmakers who make use of them Blender One of the most popular tools used in the industry. *Free and open-source *Animation, modelling, visual effects, compositing, video editing and videogame development all in one *Hundreds of free plug-ins (several of which are Minecraft-related) *Various different render styles *Python scripting for custom animation logic *More information Famous Users *Black Plasma Studios *ZAmination *AnxiousCynic *PixelZnimation *Golden Diamond Animations *Boxscape Studios **Derpy Duck Animations **HP Park *NinjaCharlieT *MrFudgeMonkeyz *Joak Movies *ToppleTheCat *Achebe Animations *FaintTurnip *Dilongoo *Cocoreysa *Minute Minecraft Parodies *MomentarilyEpic *Flashcode *Nils Söderman *Auroea Animations *Ekrcoaster *Bravo Animations *PixelFrosty *Noah Eckmeyer *JoJoBon *FPD Studios Gaming *Blue Creeper *Revinance *TheDuckCow *WillEnriCraft *EmigeDaniel *Called8 *Oscanimator Studios Cinema 4D Studio By far the most used animation app when it comes to Minecraft animation, with a giant majority over Blender and Mine-Imator. *Paid with free trial (price depends on the modules) *More powerful integration with Adobe After Effects *Easy-to-use editor *Fast rendering and support for powerful render engines like Renderman (CineMan), Maxwell, Mentalray, Vray etc. *Many "cute" Minecraft rigs with large anime-like eyes *Powerful smoke and fire effect simulation *More information Famous Users *Element Animation *Rainimator / CubeWorks *FrediSaal Animations *FedoraCO *Blue Monkey *Faris Sayyaf *Targate *SKIBBZ *Animationcraft *The Pals *Rusplaying (Strictly in animations made for others, and in older videos on his own channel. Newer animations on his own channel 2016-recent are made in Mine-Imator) *MrStruse *Weedlion *BlackArmorVideos *LateZ Animations *TheBlueJerome (Has made animations for Nano Active Productions and others) *TheAtlanticCraft *Authentic Games *Hyperdream Studios (Animators are WhiteWolfGaming and Max Creations) *AlexBroAnimation *Minute Minecraft Parodies *TheFearRaiser (Has made animations for others before) *ResolveDZN *FaintTurnip *TheIronmaski *Craftlive Creations *MotionMiracles *Pablos Creations *NullCraft *XelaCreations *MaAlphaman (Has made animations for Authentic Games and others) *xAIMxAnimations *JoJo C *AnimaterCraft *TheMrjoojo (Has made various animations for Ryguyrocky) *Enliven *MineCrap *MlgHwnT Mine-Imator Despite its negative reputation among users of other software, this app is nonetheless very popular and potent. *Free but closed-source *Made specifically for Minecraft films *Extensive community support *Easy to use *Built-in Minecraft world exporter (no need for Mineways or other software) *Easy one-click spawning of mobs, items etc. Famous Users *AnxiousCynic *Steve Lycinadale *MC Songs by MC Jams *ZNathanStudioZ (Source) *Batman4014 *Mebig *Multitudinous Monster School animators **Willcraft Animations *Cazakoja *SKIBBZ *Ironwave Studios *PixelNitroz *WilleFilmz *Supah.exe *EthanAnimatez *Kenimation *King Apdo * Craftronix * QC Animations Autodesk Maya Not as straightforward and common as the "Big Three", but still has some famous customers. *Paid with free trial *Strong particle, dynamic systems, hair and fur tools *Good integration with compositing softwares *Paint FX system *Scripting in Tcl and [[wikipedia:Maya Embedded Language|'M'''aya '''E'mbedded 'L'anguage]] (MEL) *Node graph architecture *Directed acylic graphs *More information Famous Users *Slamacow *EnchantedMob *AndyBTTF *Cubical Animation Studios(Works primarily with/includes AndyBTTF) *3A Display (Used Maya for the Afton FNAF series only) *Mineworks *Digbuildlive (Works on music videos for other channels, mainly a vehicle for Bootstrap Buckaroo) *Bootstrap Buckaroo (Doesn't commonly upload on his own channel, but has animated loads of animations and music videos for other YouTubers. Sometimes credited as digbuildlive) *Ravbug Creations *DenotinFilms *MineworksAnimation (Secondary Channel for Mineworks) *XelaCreations *AnimationTube *MrAcPilot *Blue Animations *HoseaGames *qdeanc (Has made animations for MCFinest before) *Abdoxer *Pretty Animations *MAMAs B0y *NikNikamTV *Bravo Animations *Hyperdream Studios (Animators are WhiteWolfGaming and Max Creations) *Blockslam *Killshot2596 *Zuexs *MovieToonz *Currently being experimented with by ZAMination 3DS Max One of the least used software all in all, but nonetheless has its following in the form of mostly lesser known creators. Still includes some big names here and there, however. *Radiosity support *Easy map creation *Scene filtering *DWG file import *Constrained, curve-based animation *Ability to make models using inverse kinematics *Scripting in MAXScript *Node-based software extension *Powerful swift loop tool *Integration with SketchUp and the Unity and Unreal game engines *More information Famous Users *Slamacow used 3DS Max in the past before transitioning to Autodesk Maya *Crafting Guys *NikNikamTV *CCMegaproductions *Terribly Good Videos *Something That's Good *Overchargedstudios *Smoking Sun Cinema *Vicanti Farron *MrBlockemz *BajanCanadian *Slime Digital *TCONicon *Collin Black VFX *MXKhronos 2 *Wolf555Hound *WitsZ *Enliven *Redanimator27 *Zuexs *MaterialBlade *BalrogCreation *ZenRumiko *Gaspare nigam *motionmesh *xAIMxAnimations *Crafterino Source Filmmaker Out of all major 3D animation software that had Minecraft assets made for them, Source Filmmaker is the most rarely used tool for Minecraft animation. Often employed in crossover animations that involve characters from other series in the Minecraft world (Example: Heavy Meets Steve), or more usually the other way around, characters from Minecraft in other game worlds. Despite this, you'll still find some "pure" Minecraft animated films out there made with SFM. *Free *Animation, modeling, compositing and video editing all in one pipeline *Massive load of community content, including various assets based on existing IP *Supports powerful effects such as the Tyndall effect, depth of field and dynamic lighting *"What you see what is you get" (WYSWIYG) environment *Integration with Garry's Mod *Support for 4K resolution without outside software Famous Users *Jaze Cinema *FuturisticHub *Wild Hub *Typhoon Cinema *Jakub Brokl *Oxygen1um *Good Creations *MinecraftProduced *TAV *iPixelStone *XboxGamerK (In an animation made for CG5 and uploaded on the latter's channel) *Nerd_Boy *Tik *Ventuxeo Most subscribed users of each program *Slamacow eventually stopped using 3DS Max and transitioned to Autodesk Maya **Typhoon Cinema creates videos based on several other games as well in addition to just Minecraft. FuturisticHub focuses entirely on Minecraft (Albeit with appearances from external characters) Category:Lists